A Halloween Adventure
by quillsandrevolvers
Summary: this was supposed to be fun and lighthearted but then everything got out of hand and it's the worst thing ever so I've stopped writing I'm sorry I can't control my own brain (Y)
1. party party party

**Halloween Frolics**

**Apparently halloween is a thing where lots of people just have sex all over the place? who knows**

"C'mon Remus! It's time to go!"

"Uhh, one minute!"

"What! The muggles won't wait forever you know!" Sirius banged on the bathroom door, making the hinges creak.

"Give it a rest Sirius! I'll be ready when I'm ready!" Remus stood up from where he had been sitting on the toilet and looked in the mirror. His dirtied face looked sullenly back at him, the brown eyes set in a sulky frown. He looked himself up and down and sighed. It was his own fault; he should never have let James and Sirius persuade him to go trick-or-treating with them. With one last regretful look in the mirror, he opened the door and was leapt on by a clearly hyperactive Sirius.

"We'regoingtrickortreatingRemus! Isn'tthatgreat! We'!" Sirius took a deep breath and climbed off Remus.

"Yes Sirius, that's great I'm sure-"

"Lily said the muggles might even have Smarties!"

"Sirius," said Remus slowly "do you even know what Smarties are?"

"No…but Lily said they come in all of the different colours!"

Just then, James called from the common room.

"Hurry up you guys! The Hogsmeade party starts at 9 and we want to get some trick-or-treating in before then!"

Sirius bounded downstairs, cape flying behind him. Remus brushed down his carefully ripped clothes and followed slowly after Sirius. He jumped the last few steps and landed cat-like on the stone floor. Remus straightened up and stared at the gathering before him. There were assorted creatures, objects and famous muggles and wizarding folk, all dressed in what the wearers clearly thought were accurate representations. Lily, the only muggle-born there was walking amongst the assembled, altering costumes she thought muggles wouldn't have been able to recreate. When everyone had been deemed muggle-worthy they filed out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Right," called Lily, amplifying her voice to make sure the witch-zombies at the back could hear. "The rules of muggle trick-or-treating, you must not, under any circumstances-"

"Use magic," finished James "we know Lils, we know, now get onto the fun bit" Lily scowled,

"I was getting to that Potter; now shut the hell up before I jinx you into next month. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she looked pointedly at James who pretended to be examining his cloak, "Don't use magic, and stick to groups of no more than 4, muggles will be intimidated by groups larger than this. If you can, avoid houses where there could be old people as they tend not to take too kindly to 17-year-olds banging on their doors at night. If things turn nasty, run. That's it I think, off you go!"

Sirius squealed and grabbed Remus' hand, dragging him over to where Peter and James were waiting. James seemed a little peeved that he had to pair with the Marauders as he gazed wistfully after Lily Evans and the three girls that had joined her.

"Avast me hearties, on we go on our quest for sugar-coated treasure!" proclaimed Sirius, grabbing Remus' hand and dragging him towards one of the only apparition points in Hogsmeade. As Sirius apparated, holding onto Remus' arm he tried to ignore the strange tingling sensation the contact gave him. He was soon brought sharply back down to earth, literally. He thudded into the ground and was about to stand up when Remus landed on top of him. He rolled off Sirius and jumped to his feet, flushing bright red. Sirius just lay on the ground, smirking.

"Cut that out" snapped Remus, still blushing.

"What?" replied Sirius, the smirk firmly glued to his face. Remus huffed and began striding away. He heard Sirius jump to his feet and jog after him.

"Why the long face, chum?" chimed Sirius, "I sense a certain awkwardness in you. And god, stop striding, you look like you've got a wand up your arse." Remus slowed to a more relaxed pace and raised an eyebrow at Sirius. They heard whooping from up the road and saw the other half of the Marauders and some other 7th years running up the middle of the street towards them. They were brandishing huge bars of chocolate and buckets filled to the brim with sweets.

"One house Remus! One house! There's a fucking _party _going on there! You would not _believe _how much of this shit they have there!"

"Excellent!" exclaimed Sirius, who was already running towards the house blasting loud music, "I'm off to get me some sugar!"

"N- Sirius- D- ugh, I give up," Remus followed Sirius, throwing James a _bloody hell James; we're never going to get him back now _look. James grinned and followed him, dragging Peter behind him. They wove in between the masses of people surging into and out of the house, looking for Sirius' red bandana over the crowd. Several times, Remus tripped over couples doing inappropriate things on the floor, apologising awkwardly as he tried to ignore exposed body parts. Eventually, after about 20 minutes, they found Sirius, sprawled out on a sofa with two muggle girls, he had his arms around both and a beer in each hand.

"Remus! James! So good of you to join us! This is-" He gestured to the girls and they introduced themselves,

"Sarah," giggled one,

"And I'm Hannah," They smiled and leaned into Sirius, who looked thoroughly at home. Remus rolled his eyes and tried to pull Sirius up from the sofa.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Sirius frowned and snuggled further into the sofa pulling Remus down. Remus sighed and, resentfully sat down beside Sirius, who snuggled into him. _He's drunk _thought Remus, discarding this. One of the girls, Remus wasn't sure which, giggled and started talking very fast to Remus about something to do with makeup or some such thing. Then the other girl joined in and soon they were conversing so rapidly that it seemed all of the air was being sucked out of the room. Remus glanced sideways at Sirius who seemed to be trying to follow the conversation. He soon gave up and slumped against Remus.

About an hour later James came staggering in, he had beer all over his shirt and his pupils were wide and swirly. In his hand he held a cone of paper smelling suspiciously like the muggle drug marijuana. He stood in front of the sofa and addressed the two girls.

"M'going for a shag, wanna come?" They shrugged and stood up; James grinned, mouthed "Yeaaaaahh" at Sirius, and led them away. Remus said nothing, assuming that it was a muggle girl thing to have standards so low that a line like that from a weird, stinky boy would work.

"I have no idea where he's gonna take them, he has completely no idea where he is," commented Sirius, "Besides, he's so high, I doubt his dick will even work."

Faking shock, Remus turned to Sirius to reprimand him about the comments made about his friend's genitals. Or rather he tried, but then Sirius kissed him and he completely forgot where he was, who was and what was going on. He tried to lean into the kiss but instinct stopped him and he jumped away from Sirius, stood up and ran out of the room. Sirius swore and got up to follow him but was pinned down by a Vampire. He was about to pull his wand when he realised it was just a muggle in a costume. The muggle whispered something sexy in his ear and, not being one to turn down the opportunity to get his freak on, made no effort to resist when they dragged him off to the bedroom he.

Meanwhile, in a fairly sex-free zone, Remus was reprimanding his body for being a coward. He left the house and went outside, where the moon was full and shining brightly. _Oh shit_ thought Remus _that was a thing that I probs should have remembered still happened. _He staggered towards some trees and crouched down, waiting for the painful transformation. _Or not, _he thought. For some reason his body hadn't turned all wolfy. He stood up, well aware that he looked like he'd just tried to take a dump outside. _Well this is worth looking into; meanwhile, I should probably go and find the others._ He re-entered the house and went into each bedroom, analysing each naked unconscious couple to see if they contained one or more of the Marauders. It was not long until he had located James who was lying passed out on the bedroom floor, cock out, but alone. Remus kicked him.

"Hey James. Nice cock." James started awake and frantically zipped up his trousers, cursing and rubbing his face. He tried to stand up, but human reflexes took over and he began vomiting violently on the floor. The beautiful moment was interrupted by someone moaning with pleasure in the next room.

"Some people," muttered Remus, banging on the wall "Oi! People are trying to regret their decisions in here!" and then to James, "C'mon mate, lets get you back to Hogsmeade, Sirius can fuck himself."


	2. hogsmeade is fun

**Halloween Frolics**

**nope.**

The party was already underway as Remus and James staggered into the Hog's Head. All around were dancing, sweaty bodies, they were like a writhing mass of snakes, weaving around each other. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, touching and kissing in every corner. The smell of Firewhisky was thick in the air and the barrels of drink in the corners were dangerously empty. James whistled, impressed at the turnout. He detached himself from Remus and made his way over to the bar where Lily Evans was talking to a masked Hufflepuff. He slid his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

"All right beautiful?" he whispered in her ear. She scowled.

"Potter, get off me _right now _or so help me I will… I will…"

"You'll what?" James smirked.

"Words escape me but it will probably involve your testes and a vice. Now leave me alone."

Pouting, James let go of Lily and leant over the bar.

"All right darlin'?" He leered at the young barmaid who giggled, "Got any whisky going cheap?" He winked. Giggling some more, the barmaid passed him a large bottle of Firewhisky.

"Cheers." James popped bit off the lid and took a swig. Lily's scowl deepened.

"James Potter, you are an insufferable git." James grinned and raised the bottle to her before turning away and walking back to Remus who was chatting to a Ravenclaw boy.

"Oi Remus, look what I've got!" Remus sighed and turned to James,

"James, you know I don't care about the vast amounts of alchohol you are consuming," he rolled his eyes at the Ravenclaw who shrugged and walked away,

"Fine," James turned and made his way into the midst of the crowd.

Remus stood alone, running his hand through his messy brown hair. After a few moments he turned and walked outside. It was strangely quiet outside, with only a muffled beat able to be heard from the street. Remus walked across the road and sat down under a tree, staring at the moon. _Now what was it I was thinking about…_ he thought, tapping the side of his head. _Oh right yep I didn't transform that's a thing__. _ He looked up at the moon, it was large and round in the sky, its silvery light filtering through the leaves. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the moon through human eyes. He sat, marvelling at its beauty for a while and it wasn't long until he felt himself drifting off to sleep…

Sirius had followed the man back to one of the bedrooms where he had been tied to the bed. At some point between kissing and the present moment he had also been coerced into agreeing to have some form of aerated cream sprayed onto his penis. It was tickly, and he wasn't sure he liked it. He sighed, and gazed down at the valiant efforts of the costumed muggle. _10/10__ would recommend to a friend_, he thought, _but I'm not really in the mood._

Remus, as luck would also have it, had abandoned his deep train of thought about his escape from the lycanthropic curse that was his life, and had instead fallen asleep on the ground. Given that he was a teenager, sexually frustrated, and possibly a bit gay but he wasn't sure (yes he was), it was unsurprising that the dreams turned dirty, and he made a mess on himself. Awaking to find himself sticky and depressed, Remus retched and tugged off his trousers to try and free himself from his own filth, feeling betrayed by his penis.

Back in the muggle town, Sirius was freed from his bed tethers, having let the whole oral sex thing run its course, and left alone in the dark room, feeling morose.

"He had better not have given me herpes." muttered the nude Marauder, fumbling for his pants. He dressed and walked serenely out of the bedroom, down the hallway and out of the front door. Then he made his way back to Hogsmeade. Upon entering the wizarding village, he noticed several things. Number one, it seemed as though the Hogs Head was about to explode, whether from being to full of people or from the thumpin' bass coming through the cracked windows. Number two (tied in with number one), it seemed that the entire student population of Hogwarts had in fact got into the Hogs Head, regardless of the fact that only 5th- 7th years were actually meant to be there. The third and final point was that there was a Remus Lupin standing in his Y-fronts in the middle of the road. Naturally, Sirius was really quite surprised to find this particular Marauder in his undies, in public.

Remus noticed that he had been seen. He rolled his eyes, blushed, and, under his breath muttered an elegant "Fuck".


	3. pants

**Halloween Frolics**

**also no im sorry**

"Very eloquent, Remus dear. Nice knickers" Sirius commented, not really trying that hard to avert his eyes from his semi-naked friend. Remus coughed; his face a rather fetching shade of purple.

"Had you hoped to impress me with your knobbly knees? 'Cos I'm gonna be honest I've got laid literally like one minute ago and little Sirius is still sleeping. Ps why no trousers?"

Remus spluttered an answer into his collar and gestured to the ground, implying that it was wet. Sirius was not duped, sniggered, and commented,

"Ah I see... well it happens to us all..."

"Pretty sure it doesn't happen to everyone"

"Remmykins, it's okay, you're seventeen, and you are _allowed_ to have wet dreams, especially since we all know it was over me, because let's be real, I am a hot piece of ass"

"Nope, definitely sure that having a wet dream on Halloween outside in a wizard village is not a thing that happens to everyone"

"C'mon Moony, help me out here, I'm being sexy to take your mind off the fact that you're a disgusting animal," he waggled his eyebrows. Sighing, Remus walked over to him and studied said man.

"Tilt your head, mmhm, raise that leg there...that's right... now if you just move that bit of hair-" he brushed some hair out of Sirius' eyes; Sirius shivered at the contact. Remus quickly drew back his hand.

"Don't-" Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and held it to his face, all the while, staring into his eyes. Remus held his gaze. Sirius leaned in so close that Remus could feel his breath ghosting over his neck. He shivered and pressed himself against Sirius' body. He could feel the outlines of Sirius' muscles through his shirt and he certainly wasn't going to complain.

"Maybe we should-" Remus was cut off by Sirius pressing his lips lightly over his. His eyes widened before fluttering shut as he leaned into the kiss. Sirius smiled against Remus' mouth and ran his tongue along Remus' bottom lip. Remus surprised himself by moaning slightly and opening his mouth. Where had this side of him come from? He had always been the quiet virgin friend that hung around with the other 3. Even _Peter _had got more than he had (a fact, which, when brought up in conversation, he refused to speak about). But then, here he was, in his underwear, lips glued to a boy? under the light of a silver full moon. He felt Sirius touching his bum and squeaked in protest._  
_

"What's done is done" whispered Sirius, giving it a squeeze. Remus snorted and continued to kiss his stupid face, feeling Sirius smile against him before deepening the kiss. They backed up against a tree and Sirius slid his hand up Remus' shirt, tracing his scars.

"Um, hello?!" They jerked round to see James standing at the entrance to the Hogs Head, swaying slightly, mouth hanging open.

"James," said Sirius calmly, "what are you doing out here?"

"I was... Lily left so... I...what're _you_ doing out here?" James walked forwards, an uncharacteristic smirk on his face

"Nothing, it was a trick-or-treat... but Remus had no sweets, so as a punishment... I kissed him...?" Sirius flailed around for various explanations until he trailed off, looking apprehensive.

"Bullshit," muttered James, the smirk even bigger on his face. Then he turned and followed the retreating silhouette of Lily Evans back to the castle with no more than a "Bye Remus, Sirius... OI EVANS!"

"Well that was smooth," murmured Remus, "I reckon my trousers are dry now, g'night." He hurriedly pulled them on and began walking quickly back to the castle, not looking back once.

"Awww man." Sirius kicked the tree and sank down in the dirt. He snorted, "a trick or treat?" giggling to himself. Then a shadow fell over him,

"Alright Black? What's all this hilarity then? Not laughing at me I hope. That would be very... unfortunate, right boys?" Sirius looked up to see the white blonde Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, standing over him, flanked by two other burly boys.

"Now I believe we had a deal? I provide you with the... what was it? Oh yes," He held up a package wrapped in brown paper. "I get you _this_" Sirius reached out and took the package from Lucius' hand. Leaning back against the tree, he tore off the paper, letting out a low whistle when he saw what was inside. He picked up the shiny front-loading revolver and weighed it in his hand.

"Very nice Lucius, no trouble getting it I hope?" He smirked at Lucius, who was wearing the exact same expression. Sirius shook himself.

"What, this filthy muggle contraption? Of course not, what do you think I am, incompetent?" Lucius scowled, "But anyway, to your half of the deal, I believe you owe me something of a more... intimate nature. Boys? The Shrieking Shack I think." He clapped his hands and the two muscular Slytherins grabbed Sirius under the arms. Sirius swallowed,

"Now Lucius, I never thought-"

"You never thought I'd go near those vile muggles? Oh I did, after all, look at what I'm getting in return." He turned and walked back towards Hogwarts.

"Crabbe? Goyle? Hurry up you ham-fisted idiots. I want to get this over with _before_ dawn breaks."

**i think plot happened? sorry**

**also yes apparently everyone's gay idk dwi?**


	4. lucius u sick bastard

**Halloween Frolics**

**i have no idea what's happening stop the ride i want to get off**

**yep everyone's still gay**

**ooo no plot twists here no sir**

Remus staggered across the grounds of Hogwarts, puffing and panting. He bent over to take a breath, his chest heaving.

"I'm sure this wasn't as tiring last time," he gasped, "must just...be lack of...sleep." He stood upright and continued towards the castle. His muscles tightened and complained with every step and it took almost all of his willpower to continue. He had almost reached the doors when a shaft of moonlight passed over him. He twitched, and turned to see the moon shining down on him, seemingly brighter than it ever had before. Remus cursed and turned to run to the castle but his already exhausted legs would not let him. His knees gave way and he collapsed on the grass. There was a crack and Remus screamed out as his ribs stretched and moved, sending waves of pain through his nervous system. As each bone in his torso cracked and shifted, Remus was driven up onto his knees. He used this to force himself to his feet, lurching back towards the Whomping Willow. It took every ounce of strength in him to put each foot in front of the other as he screamed and cried in pain. His vision was blurring, tears of agony filling his eyes, but still he made his way forwards, knowing it would help keep the rest of Hogwarts safe if he was shut away in the Shrieking Shack. He neared the oddly still tree and fell to his knees, back arched and shrieked. The tree, sensing this, swung into movement, thrashing its branches at him, throwing him from side to side. One particularly club-like branch was swinging towards Remus when he threw himself forwards and down the hole in the tree's roots. He slid down the tunnel, yelling in pain as the ruts and bumps bashed against his excruciatingly painful torso. He finally came to a stop, shaking on the floor of the Shrieking Shack as the last remnant of Remus Lupin left his head. Its jaws were long and filled with gleaming teeth, each one at least an inch long. His ridged spine poked sharply through the hairless, almost translucent skin of the Werewolf's back. The pupils, now wide and the darkest black were surrounded by an iris of sinister yellow. The creature scented the air, smelling for prey. It could smell rats and mice, easy prey for a beast such as it was. All of these were the smells that lingered each and every month, but now there was something new, getting stronger and stronger by the second, the smell came closer and closer to where the Werewolf stood. Its pointed ears swivelled, catching the sound of voices. It was most certainly human, and more than one human by the sound of things. Drool dripped from its mouth and pooled on the floor leaving spots of damp as the werewolf crept closer and closer to the boarded up door.

"I'm looking forward to this, Black, I dare say you aren't but no matter, I don't really care what goes on in your head, so long as I get my payment. Ah, we're here, Goyle, the door." Goyle released one of Sirius' arms and lumbered over to the boarded up door to the Shrieking Shack. He started back suddenly, eyes wide. Lucius sighed.

"What is it Goyle, for Merlin's sake don't tell me you've forgotten how to open a door?" Goyle shook his head.

"N-no Malfoy, it's just... I heard a-a-" Lucius raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot.

"A what, a cough? A scream?"

"A growl..." Lucius snorted.

"Goyle, stop being such a bonehead. Open the damn door!"

"Y-yes sir." Goyle raised a meaty fist and started to bash at the door, nothing happened, except for the sound of something that sounded like footsteps from inside. "Won't open," grunted Goyle, looking over his shoulder at Lucius.

"Oh for _fucks_ sake! You're a wizard! Use your bloody wand!" Lucius looked to the sky and muttered, "Merlin, when they send me to Azkaban tell them the murder was just." Goyle raised his wand and yelled;

"_BOMBARDA!" _The door exploded inwards, throwing splinters of wood and metal in every direction. Lucius sighed again.

"Alohomora would have been sufficient Goyle, but no matter, in we go. Crabbe, bring Black. Oh and don't worry about being gentle. I certainly won't be." He smirked and Crabbe chuckled thickly. They stepped over the wreckage of the door and into what would have been the entrance hall of the dilapidated cottage. Every surface was caked in dirt and dust. Lucius sniffed and wrinkled his nose, the stench of death and decay was heavy in the air. Several half-eaten rodent corpses littered the floor, entrails spread around them. The floorboards creaked above their heads and Lucius' head snapped around as he stared at the stairs. Muffled footsteps grew louder and louder, closer to the stairs and then stopped. He shook himself.

"You've been very quiet Black" he sneered, "Not scared are you?"

"Of you? Certainly not. Of the Shrieking Shack? Even less so. And as for Dumb and Dumber here, they don't even _mildly_ frighten me, so scared? Me? No, I wouldn't say I was. After all, you're only going to do to me what several others have done to me before." Lucius' calm face scrunched up into a frown for a moment before returning to an emotionless mask. He coughed.

"Good. I'm in rather a hurry here." Sirius smirked,

"Well get on with it then, I too am eager to return to the castle and get some shut-eye before breakfast." Sirius' calmness annoyed Lucius. The others before had worn expressions of fear, anger, disgust, among others. But Sirius' lack of reaction really pissed him off. This, however, was not going to stop him having his fun.

"Quite. Crabbe? Goyle? The living room I think," The two thickset teenagers lifted Sirius once more and dragged him into the room at the end of the hall, furthest from the front door. "Now tie him up, no matter how much he says he doesn't mind me doing this, I don't want him running away." Crabbe nodded and pointed his wand at Sirius.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Sirius froze and fell, face down, onto the floor with an 'oof'. Lucius clenched his fists.

"For Merlin's sake, you blithering IDIOTS! Just get out, OUT!" Crabbe and Goyle snapped to attention and ran out of the room. Sirius heard them crashing around in the hallway and then stumbling out of the 'door'. "I don't know what in hells name I'm going to do with them, honestly."

"GnnhnhGh" said Sirius, mouthed locked shut by the hex. Using his eyes and various guttural grunts, he indicated that please could Mr Malfoy release him because the position he was stuck in wasn't really very comfortable. This time it was Lucius' turn to smirk as he rolled Sirius over with his foot, pressing his heel into his kidneys. Sirius groaned and shut his eyes. Lucius chuckled quietly and released Sirius with a wave of his wand and a muttered "_Finite_" Sirius rose to kneel from his position on the floor and shook himself, working the blood back into his limbs.

"Don't get too comfortable Black, _Incarcerous!_" Sirius swore as he felt the tight ropes bind around his wrists and ankles.

**jesus christ apparently rape is a thing that's happening now so yeah tw tw tw **

"All you had to do was _ask_ Malfoy, I have no problem with you sticking your cock in my arse!" Lucius raised his eyebrows, partly at Sirius' crude language and partly in amusement.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that, me taking you _willingly_. I find it much more satisfying when my victim," Sirius snorted "my _victim_ is as uncomfortable as possible." Smiling slightly, Sirius turned his head to look at Lucius with wide, innocent eyes.

"I bet Narcissa _loves_ sharing you with all these men doesn't she...?" He saw the closed look on Malfoy's face and his smile widened "don't tell me she doesn't _know_ about it! Why I do believe that gives me the upper hand here Lucy dear"

"Not really no," Lucius raised a leather clad hand and struck Sirius about the face, snapping it round so he faced forwards. Lucius pushed Sirius against the sofa, backside proffered in the air. Lucius pulled down Sirius' trousers and unbuckled his own,

Lucius grabbed a handful of Sirius' hair and pulled his head back, Sirius coughed and struggled as Lucius bent to whisper in his ear,

"_Well I do believe it is I who is in the position of power here._" Sirius gulped, fear entering his eyes for the first time. It gave him thrills to wind him up, but he knew inside just how dangerous Lucius was. Lucius did not like being shamed and Sirius had shown him no respect in front of his men. And for that, he was going to be punished. Lucius tightened his grip on Sirius' hair and a few glossy black strands came away in his hands. Sirius winced in pain, tears forming in his eyes. The blonde released Sirius' head, shoving it forward, and gripped his hips with both hands, digging in his sharp nails. A leering grin on his face, he positioned himself at Sirius' entrance and whispered "Get ready boy, I'm going in dry" before slamming into him right up to the hilt. Sirius screamed in pain, then, the stabbing pain came again and again as Lucius thrust in and out over and over again. The pain was too much for Sirius to bear and he retched, throwing up acid. Lucius' nails drew blood on Sirius' hips and it trickled off his body, mixing messily with the puddle of tears and bile on the floor.

"S-stop," sobbed Sirius, prideful smirk gone, replaced with puffy bruised features, "p-please Lucius, s-stop..."

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE... JAMES, _REMUS! MOONY HELP!" _ And as Lucius came with triumph in his eyes, shuddering inside Sirius, a thunderous crash sounded behind them, the splintering of wood and the thud of impact as something _big_ landed on the floorboards. Sirius' head whipped round and as he saw what stood behind him his eyes widened. Lucius, seemingly oblivious, released the ropes and, now free from his bindings, Sirius leapt to his feet, pulled up his trousers and backed away towards the wall. But it wasn't him the Werewolf was after. The drained looking blonde climbed to his feet, fastening his trousers and brushing off his robes. He looked up for the first time and saw Sirius flattened against the wall, staring at a point just above Lucius' head. Slowly, Lucius turned, and then screamed as razor sharp teeth sank into his throat.

Lucius' scream echoed off the walls as the blood poured from the gaping wound in his throat. The Werewolf stood over him, teeth bared, whilst Lucius lay limply, staining his robes and the floor a dark red. Sirius unfroze and edged slowly towards Lucius, trying to avoid direct contact with the Werewolf. He knelt over Lucius, murmuring to him quietly whilst he tried to stem the bleeding. Lucius' eyes were wide and full of fear as he followed the Werewolf's every move. Sirius tore the sleeve from his shirt and pressed it hard against the red raw bite marks on Lucius' throat, trying desperately to prevent any more blood loss. Lucius throat moved, and a bubble of blood burst from his mouth. There was a gurgling sound as the blood began to fill his windpipe and dribble into is lungs. Lucius coughed and spluttered, trying to lift his head, pushing yet more blood from the wound.

"Shit," muttered Sirius. He pulled out his wand. "_Fascius_" Bandages streamed from the end and floated in the air. Sirius patted them down with the wand tip and they wrapped securely around Lucius' throat. Then, throwing a wary glance at the Werewolf over his shoulder he shoved his wand into his pocket and hoisted Lucius into his arms. Backing out of the door, Sirius scowled at the Werewolf.

"I'll speak to you later. Seriously Rem, what the hell." Then he turned and began to walk down the tunnel leading to the Whomping Willow. When he reached the entrance he rolled Lucius out of the hole and scrambled out after him, trying to ignore the screams and growls echoing down the tunnel. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and levitated Lucius carefully above the ground and then shot red sparks into the air with a loud bang. He saw several lights flicker on in the windows of dormitories. He jogged alongside the hovering man and guided it towards the castle where Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were already standing outside. In less than a minute Sirius had reached the waiting staff and was explaining what had happened.

"...and then he just ran inside the Shrieking Shack Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure he wasn't thinking straight. I heard him scream and followed him in; he was just lying there, bleeding. So I bandaged him up and brought him here..." Sirius steadied Lucius' swaying body and looked up at Dumbledore. He had a grave expression on his face and his blue eyes had stopped twinkling.

**what? no im stopping this is the worst thing why im i even here**


End file.
